


Vacation Highway

by Coneja7



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: (?), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Attacks, Autophobia, But in a cartoonish fashion, Gen, Headcannon that sometimes Ena just wants to get turnt, LSD Dream Emulator references, Lots of google translate-tier Japanese, Maybe Ena/Moony but only if you squint REAL real hard, ONE unavoidable The Town With No Name Reference, Slice of Life, Sometimes her heart's deepest desire is to get knockout teapot BeanFish shitfaced, Vomiting, and Moony can only watch, but Moony is in her pre-hatched form again because mister Joel himself commanded it of me, im flying by the seat of my pants for this one folks, like it’s the very start of an inkling of a something, takes place some time after “Temptation Stairway”, yes this is what I imagine they do in their downtime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneja7/pseuds/Coneja7
Summary: Ena takes a “vacation” from her routine at home to the Crooked City (Legally Distinct Violence District) to get away from things. But things tag along -- they’re a part of her, after all, and won’t be silenced without a struggle. Maybe something strong enough might do the trick for a little while, though?aka Ena’s an alcoholic and wants to fistfight her own brain, The Fanfiction.
Relationships: Ena&Moony (ENA)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Vacation Highway

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen drunk Ena or LSDDE type stuff yet and that needed a fixin' uppin'. Criticism much appreciated, for I'm very foolish. This chapter is more of a prologue, though.

ENA didn’t know if it was the train horn or Moony nudging her that woke her up. She didn’t get time to decide as her friend led her forward, narrowly avoiding getting her sleep drool all over her. “C’mon, this is the last stop.” 

“Mm--” ENA blinked hard and wiped her mouth. 

Moony was well out of the doors by the time ENA stumbled out herself. She was looking down at the city from the station’s balcony, her gem glinting under the dimmest streetlight in existence beside her. She’d chosen a fancy red one today. ENA thought it really suited her, especially since she’d taken her wish back.

**I miss holding her hand…**

This train line ended at a station she didn’t recognize, which was a good thing today. From the balcony she could see an expanse of grey skyscrapers, their shapes becoming more complicated as they faded into the violet horizon. Straight lines became sharp zigzags became bent, drooping shards. She thought she could see what looked like a word, far off in the distance. “ 四 .” Every single apartment light was off. 

“Creepy, huh?” Moony turned to her, grinning. 

ENA looked down. The sidewalk, a mile below, looked like white capillaries to the buildings, bordered by more streetlights. “Ooh… what a busy place!” Unfortunately she couldn’t spot any bars, though she kept that observation to herself. 

Honestly, it was a miracle Moony agreed to postpone her busy schedule for something silly and reckless like this. 

**Because I begged her to. I’m a coward.** __

Then again, Moony was all about silly. 

“Where to first, pal?” ENA leaned away from the railing while still gripping it, and her shoulders detached accordingly. Moony pursed her lips in deep thought.

“...Oh, I know! I’ll race you to that… snake-looking one!”

“Whi--”

Moony was already at the staircase and skating down the railing. 

“Moony, be careful!”

“Last one there’s a rotten kumquat, ENA!” 

ENA saw her turn and smirk at her just before she disappeared onto the road. Not knowing whether to laugh or gag, she started running down the stairs after her, then decided to go with the spontaneity of her day and slide down the railing as well. 

She ended up tumbling. 

_Ich! Two! San! Quattro!_

Out of how many today..? Eight? Perhaps she should rethink her course of attack. 

The pavement was cracked and smelled like burnt rubber. She got to her knees, taking in the city from the ground. Hundreds of nondescript people in suits wordlessly milled past and over her, dotted with the occasional tourist. Most carrying briefcases. In the sea of pitch black, Moony’s stark white body stood out like… well… it was on the tip of her tongue. But she was moving away from her distressingly fast.

“Moony! Wait for me!”

“This is a  _ race _ , remember?!”

ENA thought she’d have to weave her way through all the city-goers, but they parted for her like newcomers barging through them was a regular occurrence. She ran, the road abruptly lighting up to her ri

iii 

i i 

_ Ocho! _

...  .

..

She ran, pausing just in time for an oncoming truck that crushed a blank mannequin under its wheels, remembering to follow the streetlights. The unlit empty paths sure looked interesting, however. 

**Less than an hour and I’ve already messed up.**

It was only when ENA made it to a facsimile of a piazza that she realized she couldn’t see Moony anymore. She spun around once, twice, but she was gone somewhere. 

Besides the crowded shards of buildings, the only notable landmark was a fountain, decorated with ornate red statues fighting each other. Green water gushed from their artificial wounds. It was a nice fountain, but it made her feel somewhat sick if she looked at it too long. It was a good thing, she thought, that her onset of nausea couldn’t show on her face so easily anymore. Why was  _ it _ there in the first place? She’d  _ wanted _ to get lost, right? Moony had only been out of her sight for four… five minutes, and she was already feeling anxious. 

Any minute now she’d turn up, if ENA just stayed put Moony would realize and come back. She tapped her foot. She stared at the fountain. The flow of water was stronger than it should have been, making the sound of the fixture a tad too loud. And she was breathing too fast. Why? “Oh, dear.”

**It was a matter of time until she left me behind.**

It only just occurred to her to simply ask someone. ENA tapped one of the city-goers on the shoulder, which required standing on her toes. They turned to face her. Smiling wide, she asked, “Excuse me, have you seen my friend come by here?” 

The person walked away. They seemed to forget she was there seconds after being interrupted. “...Hm.” Unable to sit still anymore, ENA wandered, wringing her smooth arm and looking out for any spot of brightness. The longer she spent walking, by herself in the massive city, the less it seemed she was supposed to be there at all, and the heavier her stomach felt. The dim streetlamps all flickered together.

Which one had she been talking about? From here  _ every  _ building looked like some sort of snake, though in ENA’s opinion they looked more like capital S’s. And there were so many of them, but the people were gone now, and in their place were only outlines of them, drawn on the ground in white chalk… What did they mean?

Just how far had she gone?

**Can’t I go one day without some major issue? I’m worse than useless.**

And she was starting to get on her own nerves more than usual.

Another wave of nausea swept ENA until she was tripping over her own shoes. She pressed herself onto a building for support. The wall was cold and grounding, but the bubbling persisted. No. She wouldn't do that anymore. She pressed a hand to her mouth, but it kept rising. Too hot. Her vision was starting to fill with it. No, no. This wasn’t a big deal. This was _ nothing _ to get so worked up about, really… on her “vacation”...

“ENA? Ugh, what are you  _ doing _ ?”

ENA blinked at the sound of Moony’s voice behind her. The bubbles were gone, almost. Relief managed to shove them down. She turned her head, not her body, around to meet her eye. “Oh, nothing. I... Suppose I lost? The race?”

“Obviously. But if you wanted to go somewhere else you could’ve just told me, y’know. You kind of left me hanging out here.” She didn’t seem to notice ENA’s nervousness, which was good. She’d already let Moony down, making her worry about her condition would only make things worse.

**By showing her how pathetic I am.**

Shut  _ up. _

“Apologies, I couldn’t find you, and...”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. It’s fine.” Moony rolled her eye. “But, um.” She raised her eyebrow at the building ENA almost puked all over. “It’s still pretty early in the night for this stuff. Not judging you. Too much.” 

ENA realized they were standing outside of a bar. It wore a red shanty roof and was relatively squat and wide. No customers seemed to be inside, but the cocktail shelf was stocked with things she recognized. Actually, it was remarkably similar to a bar back home, as if it had been copied wholesale and plunked down in the city. Maybe it was a chain. Fitting, that this place would have brought her some comfort a few minutes ago. She felt her smile twitch. 

She looked up at the sign, expecting the same there as well, but instead the swinging piece of wood read “ あなたの夢に落ちる.” How odd. 

“Hey, grapes don't fall far from the tree, do they?” Moony nudged ENA and laughed.

ENA did not. “That...  _ almost  _ made sense!” 

“Haah, I’m gettin’ better though! ...Right?”

ENA decided to politely forgo answering the question and instead entered the bar. They might as well, since it was there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really back on the internet yet, but I had this on the back burner for a little while and wanted to let people know I'm not actually dead in a ditch or some such. But yes, I'm very much into Ena! Moomins ain't gone forever though, just you wait and see.


End file.
